


The Most Annoying Yet Satisfying Day Of Training

by SoraHoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, First Kiss, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHoshi/pseuds/SoraHoshi
Summary: Zuko and Aang have a problem with self control. Just simply watching the glorious form in front of them while training isn't enough anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanhag102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanhag102/gifts).



> This is a very old story from my fanfiction.net account, originally published in December of 2011. I tweaked it just a tiiiiny bit and transferred it to this account. I'm not too fond of this couple to be quite honest. I made it to humor my troll of a friend, Harmony. I don't even remember the conversation that led to this... Enjoy!

Zuko is training Aang on how to fire bend. It may have been years since the war ended but it couldn't hurt the Avatar to brush up on his least favorite element with his old master. No one else is around. Katara went to get dinner ready while Saka and Toph are being nuisances. Suki is trying to keep them away from Katara.

Back to the sweaty, shirtless couple.

They are exhausted. But they don't want to stop. They just can't get enough of the obvious eye candy. I mean c'mon! They're fire bending in the sun so they're sweaty as hell and they're just so gorgeous…

_Ahem._

So Aang just tried this really hard move. But he tripped and fell. He keeps doing it wrong so finally Zuko is fed up.

"Get up! It's not that hard! Here, try this. Move your arm here… There you go…"

He wrapped his arms around Aang and began to position Aang's arms in the correct places, showing him how to do the movements. His six-pack slides teasingly across Aang's back as he does. Aang shivers involuntarily. Zuko softly murmurs the explanations in his ear. But Aang is hardly listening. He can barely hear the whispers over his pounding heart. His face is flushed and he knows it's not just from the sun or the fire bending. He just can't take it anymore. And apparently neither can Zuko.

He stops his explaining suddenly.

"Aang… Have you listened to a word I've said?" Aang gulps and shakes his head no.

Zuko chuckles, exasperated. "You're so incredibly," he turns Aang around in his arms, "frustrating…" And their lips meet.


End file.
